Not so Dirty Little Secret
by TheDelta724
Summary: Hiccup was sent to a boarding school in The United States when he was 12. 5 years later, he's back and the gang all react differently mostly good some bad (Snotlout) but this is how they get through the last few months of high school in Berk, a town somewhere in Ontario Canada. (Rated T cuz I'm paranoid) (P.S. i suck at summaries) ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Not so Dirty Little Secret Prologue

Hi, my names Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Yeah, I know, some name huh. Anyways, right now I'm on a plane headed to a small city called berk, in Ontario. I was sent by my father to a Private boarding school in the states when I was 12 and 5 years later, I'm coming back home for the final year of high school, joy, and I really hope you're taking note of the sarcasm here. Oh well, at least I'll get to see my friends. Wait a minute I don't have any since I'm the outcast. Things can't really get worse, right? Well actually they can't, and I wasn't completely honest, I do have one friend and I'm sure he's anxious to see me, what with me being his only friend and all.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Welcome Home

Not so Dirty Little Secret Chapter 1 welcome home

I stepped out of the terminal with my luggage and was met with my father and his best friend Gobber. Gobber waved me over and I walked up to them. "Welcome home son," my father said as he clapped me on the shoulder. He was still about a head taller than me with him being 6'3 and me being 5'7 and a half. "Hi dad, hi Gobber," I say. "Hello Hiccup. Did ya git a chance ta make any of them inventions ya designed?" Gobber asked in a Scottish accent. "Oh I messed around a little," I replied sheepishly. "Well now that you're back, we'll head home so you can un-pack and then go out for a bite to eat, sound good?" my dad asked. "Sounds good."

After I unpacked dad, Gobber, and I headed to the Thorston diner for lunch. We grabbed a booth and a few minutes later a blond girl wearing her hair in a braid came up to them. "The usual Gobber, Stoic?" she asked. "Aye lass." "Yes, thank you Astrid. Oh you remember my son Hiccup don't you?" "Um, no I can't say I do." She replied. "I'll just have an order of fries please." "Ok, no problem," Astrid said as she walked off.

**With Astrid**

Oh. My. God. She thought to herself. That can't be Hiccup. In truth, she remembered lots of things about the auburn haired boy. Especially that time she was dared to kiss him on the lips. She turned red at the thought but quickly composed herself. But the Hiccup she remembered was nothing like that Hiccup. The Hiccup she remembered was nice but looked kinda dorky. This Hiccup had a slight boyish charm to him. His now angular face and medium length auburn hair with a slight bit of fringe in his eyes. This Hiccup looked, dare she say it, kinda cute.

"Hey Astrid, why was your face red?" Ruffnut Thorston, her best friend asked. "Look at table 23 and tell me what you see," Astrid said. "I see Stoic Haddock, Gobber, and some boy. Why?" "Do you have any idea who that boy is?" Astrid asked. "No. tell me," Ruffnut said as she took a drink of water. "That's Hiccup," Astrid said. Ruffnut sprayed water at the table they were sitting at. "What! That's Hiccup Haddock?! That guy who actually looks kinda cute? The one you were dared to kiss in 2nd grade?" Ruffnut sputtered. "The very same" 'I wouldn't mind kissing him now' she thought to herself 'NO bad thought process; this is Hiccup we're talking about.'

**With Hiccup**

The next day I walked down the stairs to find my dad had left a note on the fridge. _Dear Son, I've been called on an unexpected business trip. I'm going to have to leave you by yourself for a couple weeks. If you have a party there better not be anything broken when I get home. –Dad. _'great I'm alone for 2 weeks which will eventually turn into 3 because business trips always do for him' he thinks to himself. He quickly eats some toast for breakfast and goes up to the attic, grabs a certain bag, and heads into the woods behind his house.

He comes across the familiar clearing and calls as loud as he can, "OH TOOTHLESS!" Three seconds later a black animal is bounding towards him, tackling him to the ground, and licking his face, covering it with dragon spit, yes DRAGON spit. There are such things as dragons still in existence. This particular dragon is a night fury, a very rare species of dragon and is Hiccups best friend. "Hey bud, you wanna go flying like old times?" Hiccup asks. Toothless nods his head enthusiastically. Hiccup takes the bag off his shoulders and opens it up, taking out a prosthetic fin and a riding saddle. He takes off the fin that allows Toothless to fly by himself and replaces it with the other after strapping the saddle on. Toothless crashed in the forest 7 years ago and lost part of his tail which rendered it impossible for him to fly. Hiccup found him and made a prosthetic tail part for him when he was ten which allowed him to control the tail. He also made a variant that aloud Toothless to control it before he left.

As they shot up into the air, Hiccup couldn't help but remember his first flight. He had gone up very high and lost his sheet that listed the positions for the tail. He had to rely on instinct to fly and since then he has never forgotten the incident, or how to use the tail. The two best friends flew for hours before landing and just enjoying the rest of the day with each other before Hiccup decided that he should probabley go get something for dinner.

As he opened the fridge door, Hiccup found that there wasn't very much that he could eat so he ended up going out to eat. The closest place to eat that he could remember was the diner that he ate at yesterday. 10 minutes later he walked in the door and sat on a stool in front of the counter. A boy his age with long blond hair walked in front of him. "Hey what can I get ya?" he asked. "Burger and fries with a coke please." "Coming right up. Hey I haven't seen you around, you new here?" the boy asked. "you could say that," Hiccup said "Ok, names Tuffnut Thorston, you?" "Hiccup Haddock" The boy gawked at him "No way. Ruffnut, Fishlegs, get out here!" Tuffnut yelled back. A big teen and a girl that looked like Tuffnut walked out. "What is it?" asked the big guy "It's Hiccup!" exclaimed Tuffnut. Fishlegs and Ruffnut walked over. "Hey do you remember us?" Ruffnut asked. "I remember Josh (that's Fishlegs) but not you two." "Aaaw, seriously? After all the pranks we pulled you don't remember us?" Tuffnut asked. "No, wait, were you the guys who rubberized a whole carton of eggs and then bounced them in the classroom?" Hiccup asked. "HAHA yeah that was one of our best pranks. It took them 2 whole periods to stop all the eggs. We got detention for a whole month but it was totally worth it," Ruffnut said. "Yeah most of its coming back to me, I remember you two but you never talked to me, and Josh was an acquaintance. So if you don't mind me asking why the sudden interest?" Hiccup asked. "That was in middle school and elementary, this is high school. Besides we want to know what happened to you in 5 years 'cause Berk hasn't changed a bit," Tuffnut said "So what happened in 5 years Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked "Well for st-" Hiccup started but was cut off "Hey guys, sorry I'm late, my little brother needed help with his homework," Astrid said as she walked up to the counter. "No problem Astrid, I mean look at how crowded the place is," Ruffnut said sarcastically. "Yeah the only person here's Hiccup who was just about to tell us what happened when he was in… what Europe?" Tuffnut said. "Actually it was the states." "Whatever man, just tell us what happened," said Tuffnut. "Nothing. It was pretty boring actually, being in a private boarding school. Well I guess I learned a few things like how to card count. We had to amuse ourselves after curfew hours. Let's see, Poker, Blackjack, I also learned a bit of guitar from my roommates, that's about it though." "Wow, that's pretty boring," Astrid stated "Yeah tell me about it, so anything new with you guys? I'm starting to remember a few things about everybody," Hiccup asked. "Well let's see, we're still causing trouble, Fishlegs is still a nerd, Astrid is well, being Astrid, and Snotlout's still trying to get Astrid to go out with him," "Never. Ever. Gonna happen. He's an asshole," Astrid said. "Well can't argue with ya there," Hiccup said chuckling slightly as he remembered his cousin. And that's how the rest of the night went on, the five of them catching up. Eventually Tuffnut offered Hiccup a job as a waiter and he accepted. "Just remember you start at 3:45 Monday afternoon after school!" Ruffnut called as he walked out the door.


	3. School? More like living hell! pt1

Not so Dirty Little Secret chapter 2 School, more like living hell

**Hiccups POV**

Mondays, the most feared day of the week, especially if you're going to be at a new school. The blow is softened if you already know a few people but it's still there trying to bite you in the butt.

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock on my bedside table. I groggily opened my eyes and got out of bed. I walked out of my room after getting dressed in a black tee, jeans, and my black hoodie and went down to make breakfast.

After I ate my toast, I grabbed my bag and walked out of the door, on to the dreaded hell called… high school. I locked the front door to my house and started walking down the sidewalk.

**Astrid POV**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

My alarm clock rings into my ear but is silenced when I bring my hand down on the snooze button. I try to go back asleep when my 13-year old brother (who acts like he's 10) jumps onto my bed. "Come on Astrid! Wake up!" my little brother, Jack yells. I grumble at him but stop as he hugs me. The little bugger is just so damn cute, it's impossible to stay even the slightest bit mad at him! "Ok Jack. I'll get up if you get off of me," I say with a sigh. He giggles and jumps of the bed. "Ok I'm up. Now shoo, I have to get changed," I said.

I got dressed in my normal jeans and long-sleeved shirt since it was still early spring. I walked down the stairs to hear my parents yelling at each other again. God I hope they stop. I went into the kitchen and poured myself some cereal while my brother made himself some toast. "C'mon hurry up and eat, or we'll be late," I said to my brother.

Just as we were about to step out the door I heard a crash and more yelling. "What was that Astrid?" Jack asked. "Nothing Jack," I said quickly, not wanting to know about our parents fighting. "C'mon, lets go," I said as I locked the door.

We were walking to school and I saw a boy around my age walk out of a house with auburn hair. "Hey Hiccup!" I called, "He stopped and turned around. "Oh, hey Astrid," he says and waits for us to catch up. "What's up?" I ask. He seems to contemplate this before smirking. "The sky?" he says. I roll my eyes. "You look familiar. Do I know you?" Jack asks. Hiccup notices him and smiles, "Hey Jack, I haven't seen you since you were eight. You grew a head taller!" Hiccup exclaims. Jack still looks like he's thinking but then brightens "Oh yeah I remember you!" he exclaims, then his face turns into an evil smirk, "You were the boy Astrid was dared to kiss in 2nd grade," he says evilly. I can feel the heat rushing to my face

"S-shut up!" I yell at my brother. I look over at Hiccup to see that he's looking down and scratching the back of his head. Great, he just had to make it awkward. "Why are you blushing Astrid?" Jack asks a little too innocently as we stand next to his middle school. "… You know, Jack, Bambi eyes can only get you so far, and don't forget, I know where you sleep." I say seriously. His eyes widen and he bolts for the door. Hiccup starts to chuckle. "What?" I ask. "Everyone was right, you're still Astrid," Hiccup says.

We walked the last few minutes to school in comfortable silence until… "Were you really blushing?" Hiccup asked. I turn red again. "Shut up," I say as I punch him on the shoulder, "You were too!" "So you were blushing," Hiccup says, this earned him another punch. "Would you two stop flirting?" Asks Ruffnut as we approach the group of the twins and Fishlegs. "Shut up! Everyone's against me today," I grumble "I'm not against you babe," a voice says from behind me "there's only one way that I'll be against you, and I think you know what I means. Tonight, movies, 7 o'clock." He tells me. "Snotlout, there is no way in hell that I'd EVER, go out with you. You treat people like an asshole, you smell bad, you think you're better than everyone else, and you're a pig you stupid bastard," I say angrily. "You stupid bitch! No one and I mean NO ONE denies Snotlout Jorgensen a date!" He says as he raises his hand to slap me. Knowing that I won't be able to dodge or block, I'll just have to take the hit… which never came. I opened my eyes to see Hiccup clutching Snotlout's wrist so hard it started to turn white. "Well well well. Hiccup the useless is back. So the rumors were true, too bad," Snotlout said "Didn't your mother ever tell you to _NEVER _hit girls?" Hiccup says with a death glare. Then, Snotlout just had to take it too far. "At least I _HAVE _a mother," Snotlout said with a smug smirk. Hiccup's death glare turned into the most murderous look I've ever seen in my life. Even Snotlout now looked a little pale. He tried to throw a punch at him but Hiccup's hand had moved almost before Snotlout's fist catching it in a firm grip. "Care to say that again Snotlout?" Hiccup said in a slightly menacing voice. "OK. At least I _HA-_" Snotlout was cut off by Hiccup's knee connecting with his… family jewels, and his Fist connecting with his face. In just 2 seconds, Snotlout was on the ground clutching his lower region and sporting a HUGE black eye.

Hiccup turned to me, his look of anger completely vanished and replaced with one of concern. "Are you ok Astrid?" He asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Could you teach me how to do that?" I ask him. He chuckles, "sure thing," he says, "but maybe in a couple weeks," he adds.

**REVIEW!**


	4. School? More like living hell! pt2

Not so Dirty Little Secret chapter 3 school more like living hell pt2

**Hiccup's POV**

After I beat the living hell out of Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins, Astrid and I all headed inside the school;

"Alright Hiccup, go get your schedule from the office and we'll wait for you in the hallway," Said Fishlegs

I walked into the office, up to the front desk where an administrator sat.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked me.

"Yeah I'm Hiccup Haddock. I'm here for my schedule," I said

"Of course; here you are, have a nice day."

I walked out of the office with my schedule towards my friends.

"Ok what have you got?" Tuffnut said as he grabbed my schedule.

Homeroom- Mr. Jackson

Math- Ms. Melanie

Language- Mr. Alan

Lunch

Science- Mr. Finny

Technology/mechanics- Mr. Davis

Free period- Mr. Jackson

Home ec- Ms. Luis

Tuffnut quickly analyses my schedule and compares it with everyone else's, "Ok so we all have homeroom and free period together. You have math with Astrid, Fishlegs and," he takes a moment to shudder, "Snotlout. Language with me and Ruff, science with Astrid and me, Technology with Fishlegs and Ruff, home ec with Astrid and Snotlout, and your locker is next in between Astrid's locker and my locker which is next to Ruffnut's which is next to Fishlegs' locker," Tuffnut finishes.

"Well at least I don't have every period with Snotlout. And all of them with at least two of you aside from home ec;" I say more to myself than my friends.

"Yeah, it won't be so bad, and we can all walk to work together after school," Fishlegs says.

"Well we better get going. Come on guys," Ruffnut says as she leads the way to homeroom.

"Hello class, today we have a new student. Come on up," The teacher, Mr. Jackson, says.

I come up to the front of the class and he says to me, "Alright, why don't you tell us your name and a few of your interests?"

"Alright; my name's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, yeah I know, great name right? Anyway I'm interested in Mechanics, and technology. I'm also somewhat interested in mythology, specifically Norse, and no not for dungeons and dragons, but just personal interest," I said confidently.

I heard a few snickers at my name and Snotlout bursting out laughing when I was interested in mythology but otherwise most of the class was respectful towards me, which was almost unknown to me from Berkian people. I guess people do eventually change, while some people _cough cough Snotlout cough _haven't.

The first half of the day was uneventful and progressed pretty quickly until lunch.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down next to Astrid at the table where my friends sat.

"Hey Hiccup, how was your first few classes?" Fishlegs asked me.

"Well math pretty much sucked because Snotlout was bothering me so much. I didn't get very much done there but language was easy," I say as I bite into my ham and cheese sandwich.

We talk about a few things until…

"HEY! USELESS!" Snotlout yells at me.

"What do you want Snotlout? Another black eye," I sigh.

"You're gonna pay for that useless! I'll make sure of it! You hear me!" he says and tries to get in my face.

"Sure Snotlout, of course you will," Astrid says sarcastically.

"And I've got other plans for you you stu-," Snotlout says as he reaches out a hand to Astrid but is cut off.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I exclaim, grabbing his wrist.

"So useless comes to her rescue huh good luck with that. You'll both pay." Snotlout says as he shakes off my hand and walks away.

"Yeah that's it Snotlout! Walk away like the pussy you are!" Tuff taunts as the bell rings, but his only response is Snotlout giving him the finger over his shoulder.

"Well that wasn't very satisfying," Tuff says as we walk to our next classes.

In science class I sit between Astrid and a guy named Thuggory. Thugory's a little taller than me with chestnut hair and brown eyes.

"Hey man. The names Thuggory," Thuggory says to me.

"Hi. My name's Hiccup," I say

"Oh yeah, I heard about you. You're the guy who beat up Snotlout right," he asks

"Yeah that was him. Astrid rejected Snotlout and he's like 'Ima slap you bitch' and Hiccup grabs his wrist and he's all like 'didn't your mother ever tell you to never hit girls' and then he beat the shit out of him, or something like that," Tuff rants.

"Yeah it went something like that," I say, a bit embarrassed because mostly everyone else in the room started to listen and stare at me.

"Alright class, turn to page 187 in your text books," Mr. Finney says.

I mouth a silent "thank you" to him and he smirks at me. I can tell I'm going to like this class.

After science, the day sped up again until we hit home ec. Home ec was the only other class I had with Snotlout. Plus Astrid was with me so it would be the perfect time for him to exact his revenge.

I sat down in between Astrid and Thuggory, who I learned had home ec with us, as well.

We were asked to partner up in groups of three. I was with Astrid and Thuggory and Snotlout was partnered with a big guy named Dogsbreath and a deranged looking guy named dagger. We were told that these will be the groups that we will have for the rest of the year. 'Thank god' I think to myself, 'now there's no chance of me or Astrid being partnered with Snotlout.

"Alright class, today we'll be starting on cooking with eggs. You'll need a carton of eggs, a mixing bowl, an egg beater, some sugar, some milk, and some flour. Now hop to it, don't make me _egg _you on," everyone groans at Ms. Luis's pun but gets to work.

"After you've got all of the things you need come up to my desk to get the recipe for sugar cookies," Ms. Luis said as we finished getting our things.

Most of the class went well and I thought Astrid and I were in the clear, that is until we were cracking the eggs.

We were cracking eggs and out of the corner of my eye I see and egg heading towards Astrid. Before the egg hits her I shove her out of the way and snatch the egg out of the air and turn towards Snotlout.

"Hey Snotlout, here's your egg back," I say as I walk over and place it in the mixing bowl.

I turn around and walk back to my table. As I was walking back to my table, an egg flies past my head and hits a girl named Camicazi, who yells, "FOOD FIGHT!" and starts randomly throwing eggs at people.

I dive behind my table and pull Astrid and Thuggory down with me.

"Well that didn't solve anything," I say.

"Hey man, at least you tried to prevent the inevitable food fight scenario. Most of us would just chuck the egg back, and besides, it was pretty badass when you caught the egg out of the air; how'd you do that?" Thuggory asks me.

I smirk. "Hours of reflex enhancing video games after curfew," I reply

Astrid and Thuggory look at me skeptically.

"It's true. I'm unbeatable in Halo, Call of Duty, and Pong," I say with a smile.

Astrid shakes her head while Thuggory fist bumps me.

Meanwhile Ms. Luis comes back into the room

"What is going on here?! Who's responsible for this?!" She shouts.

"Hiccup is ma'am!" says Snotlout.

"What! No he's not! You are Snotlout! I mean look at our egg carton. There are only 10 eggs in there and the two that we used in our mixing bowl. How could Hiccup possibly start a food fight with no eggs?" Astrid sticks up for me.

"He threw my egg back at me!" Snotlout tries.

"No he didn't, he walked back and put it in your mixing bowl." Thuggory also stands up for me.

"And besides, you said that _I _caught _your_ egg. That means that you threw the first egg, therefore, you, Snotlout, started the food fight," I say confidently.

"All the evidence points to you Snotlout; detention after class," Ms. Luis tells him with a disappointed frown and shake of the head.

"THIS ISN'T OVER USELESS!" Snotlout yells at me over the bell.

"Are you ready for your first day at work?" Astrid asks me as we walk towards our lockers.

"I survived today right? How bad can it be?" I ask her. All I get in reply is an evil smirk.

**REVIEW!**


	5. An unexpected turn of events

Not so Dirty Little Secret chapter 4 an unexpected turn of events

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had lots of stuff going on and haven't had time to write. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Hiccup's POV**

I walked to the Thorston Diner with my friends to start my first day of work.

"So, what am I going to be doing today?" I asked Ruff and Tuff.

They gave me a devilish smirk before they replied, "Why doing the initiation ceremony, cleaning the stalls, grease traps, every other thing that builds up dirt and crap," says Tuffnut.

"… You guys are evil," I say with disgust.

"We know, isn't it great!" they exclaim simultaneously.

"Don't worry; we had to do it to, in fact, when we were younger, that was Ruff and Tuff's jobs so we got off easy, we only have to do it once." Astrid says and finished with a 'and-thank-god-for-that' kinda tone.

"Well at least I won't be un-employed," I mumble.

Ok, it's official… WORKING TOTALLY SUCKS! Especially when you have to clean grease traps that looked like they haven't been cleaned for years.

"So, do you like work now?" Astrid asked, her voice feigning innocence.

I look at her, "Can I go die now?" I asked her.

She shook her head no, "Of course not, I need you for later, and who else will take some of the heavy load of waiting tables of my shoulders?"

"I dunno, make Fish do it," I told her as we walked out the door.

"Fish is only good at cooking, Tuffnut will just make fun of the customers, and Ruffnut works in the back doing god knows what. We need another waiter and that's you," She told me.

"… You need me huh?" I asked with a goofy grin and watched as she turned away but not before I noticed her ears turn pink.

"S-shut up! That's not what I meant," she said angrily.

I couldn't resist, "So you knew what I was talking about? Wow Astrid you're perverted," I said with a surprised voice.

What came next didn't really surprise me.

"OW! " I said as she punched me on the arm

"That was for making fun of me," She said with I grin on her face.

It's the thing that she did next that surprised me. She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"And that's for walking me home," she said and rushed inside.

For awhile I just stood there, thinking about what happened 30 seconds ago. Holy shit… HOLY SHIT! Astrid Hofferson gave me a kiss on the cheek willingly! I turned around and walked back the way we came to my house with a grin on my face.

**Astrid POV**

FML! Talk about committing suicide! Why did I do that WHY?! He probabley thinks I'm a freak or something!

I ran inside the house red in the face. I opened the door and rushed inside shoving the door closed. I turned around and ran straight into my smirking brother.

"Heh heh… I knew it," he said with a confident and arrogant smirk.

"I swear if you tell anyone about this, I will kill you in the slowest and most painful way possible." I said and inwardly smiled as his eyes widened in fear because he knows when I use this tone of voice, that I'm dead serious. Of course I'd never really kill my little brother, but he doesn't need to know that.

"G-got it sis, I promise I won't tell a soul!" Jack said as he scampered off to his room.

**(Still with Astrid but in 3****rd**** person POV)**

Just as she was about to go into the kitchen to make something to eat her mother came rushing down the stairs carrying a suitcase. She put the suitcase down and opened the closet and shrugged on her coat.

"Mom, where are you going?" Astrid asked her mother.

"Get out of my site, I want nothing to do with the children of that bastard upstairs," The blond woman yelled as she opened the door and slammed it behind her.

A few moments later Astrid heard a car start and speed off into the night.

She couldn't believe it, her own mother, how could she. For all her life Astrid had always known her mother as the kindest person in the world. She would always give her and Jack treats after dinner and would help her with her homework when she was having trouble, but this woman, this woman was not her mother. This woman had the appearance of her mother but inside, she was not her mother.

But still the blow isn't softened, because in reality, that woman was her mother, though she may not want to admit it.

Astrid could feel silent tears streaming down her face. She needed to think. She opened the door and walked out, heading towards the woods, tears still silently making their way down her face, though she wasn't sobbing out loud, she could do that later when she got deep enough into the woods where no one could see her moment of weakness.

Astrid had always gone into the forest to cry, to let out her anger; she didn't want anyone else to see her at an emotional low. So this occasion was no different. She soon found herself at Raven Point, in a small clearing. This clearing had always been her favorite spot in the entire woods; it was also the place she would go too to let her feelings out.

As she reached the middle of the clearing she couldn't hold it in any longer, she sunk to her knees and sobbed. Her sobbing was loud and uncontrollable. She sobbed for what seemed like hours but was really only 15 minutes.

She sat on the forest floor whimpering when she heard a twig break. She looked up to see a figure emerging from the cover of the trees.

"Astrid?" asked a voice that was all too familiar.

She was about to get up but Hiccup was already at her side.

"Astrid what's wrong?" Hiccup asked

Astrid could only bury her face into his chest.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort the blond girl.

"Astrid, please… tell me what happened?" Hiccup asked.

"M-my mom, she… she said that she wanted nothing to do with me or Jack, s-she left us, s-she j-just left us! She and my d-dad have been fighting a l-lot these p-past c-couple months and s-she must have had enough. She s-sounded like she hated us," Astrid sputtered out.

Hiccup cradled her head to his chest trying to think of something to cheer her up. He held the crying girl for a few more minutes before an idea popped into his head.

"Astrid, come with me, I wanna show you something," Hiccup said as he helped Astrid stand.

He gently took her hand and guided her through the forest to another clearing.

He stopped for a moment and then brought two fingers to his lips and whisled.

Moments later a giant black Dragon came bounding up towards them but stopped short at the site of Astrid. The dragon tilted its head quizzically.

"It's ok, she's a friend," Hiccup said.

"W-what is that?" Astrid said with visible fear in her voice.

"Astrid… this is Toothless,"

**And end of chapter. Anyway I hope you guys like the story so far and don't hesitate to give me ideas, and again, I'm incredibly sorry for not updating for so long. **

**Anyways, a message to xxAO1xxSNIPER: Thanks for your review, but I don't know why you don't have fast reflexes, I mean you should, the reflex enhancing properties of video games is all in the ****SNIPING! ****And I figured, what with your name and all that you tend to snipe. You've got to have fast reflexes to get the headshot on an enemy that's sprinting sideways to your vision. You usually only have a limited time window to cap them before they disappear from view.**

**Well that's all for today!**

**REVIEW!... I mean it!**


	6. Astrid meets Toothless

Not so dirty little secret chapter 5 Astrid meets Toothless

**Astrid's POV**

"Astrid… this is Toothless," said Hiccup.

A DRAGON! HE HAS A DRAGON!

I make a move to turn away and start running but Hiccup gently grabs my arm.

"It's ok Astrid, he won't hurt you. Toothless come here bud, this is Astrid, she's a friend of mine," Hiccup said as the dragon came up to me.

Toothless looked at me quizzically and I flinched backwards.

"It's ok Astrid. Here, take my hand," Hiccup said as he offered me his hand.

I gently put my hand in his grasp, trying to ignore the heat rushing to my face and the sparks flying from the skin to skin contact.

Hiccup gently pulled my hand up towards Toothless's snout and placed it on his head. The dragon seemed to purr like a cat. Hiccup let go and I gently started to rub his head and he purred louder.

"See he's not that scary, he's like an over-grown cat. Here scratch him under his chin," he told me.

I moved my hand under his chin and started scratching his scaly dragon hide. As I was scratching I looked up to his face and he seemed to be in pure bliss at the moment.

"Move your hand a little to the right and scratch," Hiccup told me, and I again did as he said.

I shifted my hand a little to the right, "Here?" I asked and Hiccup nodded his head. I started to scratch his hide again and when I looked up, it looked as though he was struggling against something. Then all of a sudden his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he flopped down on the ground with a content grin somehow formed on his lips. **(My cat will do the same thing if you scratch him in that exact spot! XP)**

I couldn't help but start to giggle, Hiccup was right; he really was an overgrown cat.

Hiccup walked up so he was standing beside me. "How long have you known him?" I asked and I watched as hiccup mouth turned into a bright smile. "Seven years ago, I found him in the woods. He'd crashed and half of his tail fin had been ripped off," He pointed to the tail where I saw one pitch black fin and another that was made of metal and leather formed to look like the natural fin.

"When I move this stirrup with my left foot, it'll change the position of the tail fin. When I first went flying with Toothless, the sheet of positions I made blew away. I was forced to fly blind, on the bright side, I've never forgotten how to fly him," Hiccup said sheepishly.

Hiccup nudged Toothless with his arm and the dragon stood up from the ground. He then slid on his back.

"C'mon, I'll take you flying, that always cheers me up," Hiccup said as he extended his arm to me.

I hesitated at first, but I eventually took his hand and climbed on Toothless's back.

"Hold on tight," Hiccup told me. I didn't know what else to hold on to so I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waist, thanking god he wasn't facing me so he wouldn't see my face turning every different shade of red.

"Ok, Toothless, up… slowly," Hiccup said in a calm voice to the dragon.

I slowly felt my stomach start to rise into my throat and as I looked down, what I saw was the town of Berk, Ontario, 100 meters below me. I clenched my eyes shut and wrapped my arms tighter around hiccup's waist and pulled myself into his back, hanging on for dear life.

**Hiccup's POV**

I felt Astrid press herself to my back and her arms start to choke the life out of me.

"Um, Astrid, not that I don't like your arms around me like this but I kinda need to breathe," I choked out.

"If you weren't the one controlling the dragon that's keeping me from falling to my death, I'd punch you," Astrid said shakily. Never the less, she loosened her hold a bit, albeit a very small bit.

"Seriously Astrid, you're not gonna fall. Just keep a loose hold on me, we aren't going to do any fancy flips or loop-de-loops. Besides in the 1 out of a hundred chance you do fall, Toothless and I will catch you. I promise I won't let you die," I said n a calm soothing voice.

Astrid slowly slackened her arms around me.

"That's better," I said as I took in a deep totally exasperated breath of air, now that earned me a punch in the side. My breath goes in, and suddenly it rushes out, "Ok I deserved that," I rasped out.

"You sure did," Astrid mumbled.

"Ok now open your eyes. You can do it as slow as you want but you don't want to miss this view,"

A minute later I head a sharp intake of breath from behind me.

**Astrid's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and when I finally forced them open, what I saw was beyond beautiful. We were flying over the forest, and it just looked so peaceful. Off I the distance I could see a few lights still on in Berk. I had grown up in Berk and never really got the chance to travel, and since Berk was usually pretty busy, I never had very many moments like this, where everything was calm and peaceful. In Berk, everyone was always busy bustling around doing something, cars were always driving by, loud noises going off somewhere, but here, in the night sky, with Hiccup and Toothless, everything just felt so nice.

"It's amazing… he's amazing," I said reaching around Hiccup's waist to pat Toothless on the head.

"Yeah, he really is something," Hiccup said happily.

**End of chapter.**

**Hey guys, sorry it's kinda short. There wasn't very much plot in this, just the part where Astrid meets Toothless so nothing that really has anything major to do with the plotline.**

**On another note, happy March Break to all of you who live in Canada!**

**Anyway, I'd like to give some special thanks to xxAO1xxSniper, Ferdoos, lovelyloupus, and flabbergastedbaboon, for sticking through this story from the very beginning. I really appreciate the reviews and support from you guys.**

**-TheDelta724**

**P.S. Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**Hey guys, Delta here, I'm really sorry about not updating for so long, I've had a really stressful time lately and haven't had the time to update this story and I'm sad to say, that I've lost interest in writing this.**

**Yes I know you all probably hate me right now but if any of you out there reading this are interested in continuing or re-doing this story, hit me up with a P.M.**

**If you don't get a response when you do P.M. me, don't fret, I'm just on vacation which will start in 8 days, so if you don't P.M. me within 8 days, then I MIGHT not respond for the next 2 weeks. I might or I MIGHT NOT, it depends on if I have any access to the internet.**

**Okay, last thing, if nobody wants to continue the story by September 18th, then I'm deleting this story. That's two months, TWO WHOLE MONTHS for you to message me, which is plenty of time to message me. Also if you do want to continue or re-do the story, you will have to have written a story before this. THIS IS A MUST! I started this story and I want it to end well and have a good writer to write it's ending. If you do send me a message and you do get a reply it will be one of these 4 (#1 Ok that's great I've read the story you've written and I like it a lot, I'd be happy to give you the writes to this story, good luck #2 I've read your story and I'm sorry but I'm not interested in having you be the new author, however I appreciate your thoughtfulness and effort and I'm not trying to put you down as a writer or anything #3 I'm sorry but I've already found someone to continue the story but I appreciate your thoughtfulness and effort #4 I'll think about it and thank you for you effort)**

**Please don't hate/flame me, because that just hurts and once again I apologize for the AN/getting your hopes up.**

** -TheDelta724 **


	8. ANOTHER AN please read

**Ok in light of recent events and reviews, I've decided that I won't delete this story, however it will be re-written. however, before I publish anything, I'm going to complete the story and until then, this story will remain here on fanfiction. I will be writing it and I really appreciate all of your support. I'm also really happy because the views for NSDLS jumped from roughly 6k to 8k in 8 days! that's 2000 views in only 8 days! and for Dragon blades it was 1000 (it wasn't as popular as NSDLS)**

**so, I will re-write them but it's gonna be a REALLY LONG ASS TIME before I release anything.**

**sincerely,**

**TheDelta724**


End file.
